


One Million Iridium Bars

by drowsybird



Series: The Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I just sort of went for it, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorry mom :(, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsybird/pseuds/drowsybird
Summary: Elliot brings home a surprise for his dear lady love, Celia. Things then get a little steamy from there...
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: The Valley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	One Million Iridium Bars

"Elliot, lunch is ready!" Celia shouted from the front porch, standing with one foot and the other holding open the cabin door. She pushed her hair back from her face as she gazed over the farmland. It didn't seem to matter how many times she looked out onto her property, a sweeping sense of pride warmed her chest each time. It looked so much different now than it had when she first arrived. "Elliot?" She called out a second time, and let out a huff when she still didn't hear a response. Elliot had left, saying he was going to feed the livestock for her, but that was nearly two hours ago. Where could he possibly have gone off to? 

Celia stepped away from the door and jogged down the stairs, onto the path in front of her home. She couldn't see Elliot anywhere... Except, wait a moment. What could that be? She wasn't entirely sure, but Celia saw something moving down the path from CinderSap forest and towards the farm. Was that? No... It couldn't be.

A grin filled Celia's face once she realized what she was seeing. It was Elliot, of course, but he wasn't alone. Elliot sat astride a brilliant chestnut horse, it's dark main flowing in the wind as they galloped across the fields and towards the cabin. Elliot had his auburn hair tied back in a neat tail at the base of his head, though stray hairs had managed to find their ways free, and swirled around his head as he rode. He grinned as his eyes landed on Celia, his gaze warming and flashing with excitement. 

"Woah there," Elliot said, pulling the reigns back and guiding the horse into a gentle stop. His face was flushed from the remnants of the morning's chill, and his chest rose and fell, breathing hard as he dismounted. He patted the horse's neck affectionately before releasing the reigns and allowing the animal to wander over to a nearby patch of grass to graze. Elliot was stunning standing there in the sunlight. Celia couldn't help but stare at him. The way he brushed his hair back with his fingers as it fell in front of his eyes. The way his soft pink lips curved into a familiar and warm smile when he looked at her. He was absolutely glowing, and he was all hers. She felt her heart pound in her chest as he walked towards her, his confident stride, his silky hair, square chin, soft skin...

"Hello, my love," Elliot said as he placed his hands on Celia's shoulders, a smile curving at his lips as he brushed her collar bone with the pad of his thumb.

"I see you made a friend," Celia smirked and raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the horse whose coat was glistening in sweat from the hard ride he'd just finished.

"I did indeed," Elliot said, following her gaze to look at the magnificent beast.

"And why, if I may, have you brought home a horse?" Celia asked, hoping she sounded as innocent as she thought.

"For you of course." Elliot said, seeing right through her ruse, "I think we should name him Elliot Junior."

"Elliot Junior, huh?" Celia rolled her eyes as she stepped away and walked slowly towards the horse.

She gently placed her palms on the horse's hindquarters to warn him of her presence, "It is lovely to meet you." She whispered, smoothing her palms along his coat as she approached his face. "I believe your namesake owes you a rubbing down." She murmured softly into the beast's ear, running her fingers through his mane. She was fairly certain that he was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. His chestnut coat seemed to glow golden in the sun, and his main was as dark as the midnight sky. He nickered as she talked to him, nudging her shoulder with his nose. 

She felt Elliot place his hands on her hips, and press a kiss to her hair, "What do you think?" he asked.

Celia felt tears prickling behind her eyes, and her heart swelled with warmth. She had wanted a horse for so long. She'd been setting aside gold practically ever since she arrived to the valley. Elliot knew this of course. She could scarcely believe it. He got her a horse, her very own stallion.

"I don't know what to say," she said, a single tear running down her cheek. She pressed her face into the animal's neck, hugging him. "He's perfect."

"You don't have to say anything." Elliot said, "Your expression is telling enough." 

Celia, begrudgingly, allowed herself to be pulled away from the animal as Elliot tugged at her hand. His arms slunk around her waist as he pulled her in close to him. He nuzzled her ear as she leaned into his embrace, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Where- how did you get him? Marnie doesn't sell horses. She told me I'd have to go to Zuzu, or to one of the ranches up north."

"Oh, I have my ways." He smiled against her skin as he drew her in closer.

She raised an eyebrow in question, but Elliot couldn't see. He was too busy leaving soft kisses along the side of her neck. "Keep your secrets then." She grumbled and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to further explore her neck. 

Elliot hummed in response, his breath hot against her skin. "How is it that even when you smell like farm animals and dirt, I still find you so incredibly irresistible." He asked though Celia knew it was a rhetorical question.

Celia placed a finger beneath Elliot's chin and drew his face back up towards hers. She pressed her lips against his, his mouth warm and soft, and her eyes fluttered closed. He felt him smile as she swept her tongue across his lips, deepening their kiss. She held his face in her hands, his hands resting on her hips, with noses brushing one another as they kissed. He nibbled on her lip, and she giggled when their teeth bumped and collided. For a silent moment they just looked at one another, lips pink and swollen and eyes full of adoration. 

"I love you," Celia whispered as she leaned back in, brushing her lips against his and kissing the corner of her mouth. She moved to pull away, but his mouth captured hers once more. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace, allowing him to sweep her away. Tingling washed over her skin as their tongues tangled together, lips sliding against one another.

Celia let out a soft gasp as Elliot slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, his fingernails grazing her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled her in tight against him, the scent of cedar and leather filling her senses. His tongue pushed against hers, delving into her mouth she leaned harder into him. Their bodies melded against one another, gentle and warm. She pressed her hips against his, and this time it was his turn to let out a gasp, and he broke away from their kiss. She followed after him, her mouth finding his throat as he took a deep breath. She pushed against him again, harder this time, and he let out a low, gruff moan. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he dug his fingers into the flesh of her back. 

"Celia." Elliot groaned, his arms holding Celia tightly against him.

"Elliot," Celia whispered against Elliot's neck and smiled in satisfaction, watching as goosebumps raised all over his skin.

"Why must you torment me so," Elliot groaned, his voice shuttering as Celia softly nipped at his lips with her teeth. His breath then hitched in his throat as she slipped a hand down the back of his pants, massaging and kneading the muscles of his butt. 

All at once, something seemed to awaken something inside Elliot. He released his grip around her waist, and just as quickly he grabbed a hold of her face and crashed his lips against hers, hot and feverish. Celia allowed herself to be swept away by his kiss, his passion engulfing her in waves of boiling desire. His touch felt blistering against her skin, his lips leaving a trail of fire in their way. He consumed her in his lavishing desire. 

"We're not naming him Elliot Junior." She said abruptly, not sure why she was choosing now of all times to protest the name of the horse.

"And why not?" Elliot replied unfazed, his lips against her throat, trailing hot kisses along her collar bone. For some reason, she was the only one actually talking about the horse.

"Because it's silly." She continued, trying to focus as Elliot began sucking on the skin right above her breast, "he deserves something befitting his majesty."

"And what about me? What do I deserve." he looked at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief as one arm wrapped back around her waist, the other reaching to unbutton her shirt.

A cool breeze seemed brushed against Celia's skin, awakening her mind as she sucked in a deep breath, "My Love." She whispered, pressing her hands against his chest, "Go take care of our new friend," She knew the disappointment on Elliot's face mirrored her own. But, unfortunately, they had responsibilities. "You can't just leave him still wearing his tack." she finished.

Elliot sighed as he reluctantly lifted his head, looking over at the horse who still worse his saddle. The Horse (Elliot Junior?) had begun wandering away, looking for greener grass to snack on. "I suppose you're right." he agreed, still frowning. 

"I made lunch?" Celia said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Tend to Junior, and then come inside."

He looked back at her. His eyes still dark, warm, and full of lust.

"I'll tend to the beast, but I think lunch can wait," he pressed his lips to her's one more time, and went to tend to their new horse. Celia nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly chilled without Elliot's body so near. She was humming with excitement about the prospect of their new animal, and she couldn't wait to take him for a ride. However, the memory of Elliot pressed against her was still fresh, too fresh. She could feel warmth pooling beneath her stomach, and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She turned around and ascended the stairs, walking into the living room of their home. Their lunch sat forgotten on the kitchen table. 

Moving quickly Celia rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash cold water onto her face, brightening her senses. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves as she released it from the knot at the top of her head, and she fluffed it at the roots before nodding in satisfaction at herself in the mirror. She then took a cursory whiff of herself. Woof, she really did smell like dirt and farm animals, perhaps she had time to take a quick shower...

When Celia walked back into the living room, Elliot still had not returned. Her stomach growled faintly, and she wondered if she should eat while she waited; however, the sound drew her attention, and she looked towards the door just as Elliot was stepping inside.

Elliot's movement was slow and deliberate as his gaze met Celia's, his eyes warm and dark. He shed his sports coat and tossed it to the floor, before loosening his emerald green tie. He then made a show of removing his shows and unbuckling his belt, though he left the rest of his clothes on. He knew she liked to undress him herself. He moved with a casual and confident air, taking his time as he crossed the room towards her. Her breathing slowed, heart pounding as he approached, their eyes locked to one another. Once it was directly in front of her, he didn't stop. Instead of backing her up and pushing her up into the wall. He enveloped her in his presence, his warmth, his scent until all she could think of was him.

"My love," Elliot breathed, his lips brushing against her jaw, his hands wandering with aching slowness across her breast and down towards her hips. He kissed her with such tenderness it made her ache and made her want him just that much more.

"My dearest," Celia whispered back, whimpering as Elliot pushed against her with his hips, not at all shy about his growing arousal. Her skin burned where he kissed her, and she tangled her hands into his hair. He kneaded the muscles of her lower back, squeezing her butt as he moved lower. Celia yelped quietly in surprise as he grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up, pinning her roughly against the wall. She obediently complied with the motion, wrapping her legs around him in response. They pressed tightly against one another until there was only clothing left between them. Elliot's lips crashed against hers once more as he began to make quick work of her blouse, fumbling with each button. She returned the favor, hands flying to the collar of his shirt as she pulled loose his tie and flung it to the floor, both their shirts following shortly after. He groaned against her mouth as she ran her hands down his chest, massaging, and tracing patterns as she wandered, exploring his skin. She nibbled at his lips, swiping her tongue over the swollen pink flesh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breast against his chest, knowing they both were wishing her bra was gone too. He swallowed her low, husky moan as he ground his erection against them, both becoming increasingly frustrated at their clothing barring their way.

"Room. Now." Celia managed between kisses, her breath hot against his skin. Elliot nodded, lips still pressed fast against hers as he lifted her away from the wall. Then, still holding her against him, he walked into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and she bounced against the mattress upon landing. Celia grinned up at him, playful and desiring as he looked down at her. He bit his lip, his eyes lingering over her still partially covered body. He squeezed one eye shut and held up his hands, feigning as if he was taking a picture. 

"My love, my only. My Goddess Divine." Elliot breathed, his eyes wandering her body, "I would not trade you for one hundred bars of iridium." he took a step towards the bed, his hands moving to unbutton his pants, "Nor one thousand." 

She smirked at him as he crawled on top of her, bed bouncing slightly as he moved. She smirked, sitting up slightly and leaning against her elbows, "So few?"

Elliot blinked, lips quirking in confusion, "Not even ten thousand bars, no." he amended; however, his words sounded more like a question than a statement. Not waiting for Celia's response, he leaned forward to kiss her. His face fell when she did not move to meet him, and raised his eyebrows in surprise, brow furrowing, "Not even one hundred thousand bars!" he declared, certain that must be enough to satisfy her. 

Celia trailed a finger down the side of his face and along his jawline. She pressed her lips to the corner of her mouth, nuzzling his cheek with the tip of her nose. "I thought I was your goddess divine." She whispered, her nose tracing the shape of his own.

"Wa...one million bars of pure iridium...? Don't make me do this..." he pleaded, legs stiffening as if he were moving to stand from the bed. She wrapped a leg around his waist and rolled them both so that Elliot was pinned beneath her. 

"I believe I deem these terms acceptable." Celia hummed as she reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and tossing the garment aside. The concern and distress melted from his Elliot's as he looked up at her, lips parting in awe. "Indeed, a goddess," he whispered, drinking her in. Celia smiled darkly at him as she lowered herself back down, breast pressed against him and hips moving slowly, back and forth. It seemed he'd softened slightly during her negotiations, but his arousal quickly flared back to life beneath her ministrations. Elliot moaned, his voice warm and throaty as she removed his cock out from beneath underwear and trailed her fingertips across his soft velvety skin. 

"Celia." Elliot pleaded as Celia wrapped her fingers around his cock. She moved her hand up and down in a slow, methodical rhythm, swiping at the tip using his precum to moisten the shaft. His breathing quickened, moaning as she rubbed his ever hardening dick, and suddenly his eyes shot open. He grabbed both of her hands and rolled himself on top of her. He firmly gripped her hips and crashed his lips against hers, their teeth knocking, tongues desperate to taste one another. She gasped as he practically ripped off the rest of her clothing, her pants and underwear joining the pile of clothing near their bed. Swiftly, he bore down on her, their bodies intertwining. She gladly allowed him to sweep her away, enveloping her in his hot and desperate passion. Their skin was blistering and hot, skin tingling with pleasure. 

Elliot grabbed one of her breasts, relishing in the softness of Celia's skin. She shivered as he kissed her chest, leading a trail towards her hard, erect nipple where he lavished her with his tongue. She moaned, heat pooling beneath her stomach, wetness collecting between her legs. His hot, hard cock grinded against her leg, his hand wandering down her stomach towards the apex of her legs. She stifled a moan as he brushed his fingers against her clitoris and gently began to massage her labia. 

"I want to hear you," Elliot said, voice low and husky. She didn't hold back a moan this time when he began rubbing in circles against her clit. Her whole body trembled beneath his touch. She didn't think would ever get tired of this.

Elliot hummed in satisfaction, his eyes wandering her from her face down to her clit. He smiled as she squirmed beneath him, loving having her within his control. She arched her back and let out a cry as he dipped his fingers inside her. 

"Good girl," Elliot said, pressing a kiss to her lips before using the pad of his thumb to stimulate her clit while still knuckle deep, sending static waves of pleasure across her entire body. 

"Elliot." Celia croaked out, and Elliot swallowed the rest of her words in a sloppy, passionate kiss. She whimpered as his fingers abandoned their ministrations, feeling the loss. He didn't leave her for long though. She shuddered as he lowered himself back down on top of her, his erection pressing against the wet and warmth pooling between her legs. He hummed, pleased in having gotten her so wet. With a grunt, he tossed aside a condom wrapper and grabbed the base of his cock. His eyes never left hers as he guided himself towards her entrance, dipping into the heat. 

Clair let out a soft gasp as Elliot entered, sliding inside her. He groaned as she enveloped him, pushing deeper until their hips snapped together. He moved slowly, at first, allowing her to adjust. Their mouths crashed together, hot and sloppy, distracted as they moved against one another. when his hips snapped against hers again, she couldn't help but wince in pain. Immediately he stopped, a question on his lips, but it stilled when she shook her head.

"Don't stop." Celia murmured, begging.

Celia didn't have to tell him twice. Trusting she'd tell him if she wasn't okay, Elliot thrusted into her once more, still holding her hands above her head. She cried out, digging her fingers into his skin, her toes curling. He quickened his pace, hips snapping against hers. She felt like she was being wound up, higher and higher, and higher. She let out another cry as he began massaging circles into her clit, pleasure crackling through her limbs and into her very core. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she writhed beneath him, her body seizing with pleasure. His lips crashed against hers, a cry of his own releasing as he melted into her embrace. She couldn't breathe, she could think, her body humming as she soared. Her back arched away from the bed, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her and overwhelming her senses.

Elliot collapsed onto the bed beside Celia, both of them panting and hearts pounding. They just lay there for a time, silent and basking in the afterglow. She smiled, listening as his breathing slowed and evened out. She looked over as she felt him shift. Elliot rested his face against his hand, leaning on his elbow, and began tracing patterns on her stomach and breast. 

"That was amazing." She sighed, smiling at him and running her hand through his hair.

"You're amazing." Elliot grinned, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss onto her lips. She kissed him back, relishing his taste.

Celia smiled softly, closing her eyes and humming beneath Elliot's touch. She then reached over to mimic him, tracing circles and patterns onto his skin. "We're still not naming him Elliot Junior." 

"After that, I'm not sure I could ever tell you no," Elliot said, his eyes warm and sparkling. Celia laughed and leaned over, resting her head against his chest. 

"I love you," Celia whispered.

"I love you too," Elliot whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. It doesn't count when you're a horny fifteen years old who's never even seen a penis. okay?? Leave me alone. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed ;) *wink wink*  
> I'd love any feedback if you have any! I wrote this as sort of an exercise for my long fic, just to see how I felt about it, and how it all went. I don't think it did terribly? TBH I'm fine with it if it is terrible ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ everything I write is trash anyways.  
> Love youuuu <3


End file.
